Unexplained Reason
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, gadis desa yang menaruh hati terhadap Naruto, salah seorang tenaga kerja di perkebunan milik ayahnya. Keduanya sering mengisi waktu luang bersama, hingga tumbuh benih cinta. Bagi Hinata, jatuh cinta kepada Naruto tidak membutuhkan alasan. Meski memilikinya, ia tidak yakin akan mampu menjelaskannya. Beruntung ia sudah menyatakan rasa hatinya sebelum Naruto meninggalkan desa.


**Oke, maaf sebelumnya, saya hanya ingin **_**publish.**_** Sebenarnya nekat **_**publish**_** fanfiksi ini karena saya merasa sayang untuk membuangnya. Mau baca silakan lanjutkan, kalau tidak ya terserah.**

**Title:**** Unexplained Reason**

**Author:**** Haruno Aoi**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Unexplained Reason © Haruno Aoi**

**Genre:**** Drama, Romance**

**Character:**** Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto**

**Pairing:**** NaruHina**

**Warning:**** AU, OOC, TYPO, hanya fiksi, tolong bedakan antara tokoh utama dengan pasangan, saya sebagai **_**author**_** memang egois dalam menulis fanfiksi karena hanya untuk kepuasan sendiri**—kalau berdasarkan pembaca, berarti saya tidak memiliki pendirian dan terkesan hanya ingin mengharapkan banyak _review_ yang sebenarnya salah sasaran—**kecuali jika **_**request**_**, **_**uzai**_**!**

**Saya menyampaikan maaf untuk semua pihak yang pernah saya sakiti dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang bersedia mampir.**

.

.

.

**::: Unexplained Reason :::**

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang hangat, seorang gadis berusia lima belas tahun berdiri di bawah pohon jeruk yang berbatang besar dan berdaun rindang. Rambut biru tuanya dikepang dua dengan topi bundar berbahan kulit menutupi kepalanya. Wajahnya menengadah untuk mengamati seorang pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun yang memanjat pohon guna memetik jeruk. Walaupun topi coklat tuanya sudah lebar, sesekali tangannya menutupi matanya dari sinar matahari yang menerobos celah-celah dedaunan pohon.

Di samping tempatnya berdiri, ada keranjang besar yang setengahnya sudah berisi jeruk berkulit hijau. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika untuk ke sekian kalinya si pemuda menjatuhkan jeruk ke arahnya. Kali ini pun ia dapat menangkap jeruk menggunakan kedua tangannya. Seketika pipinya merona saat pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di dahan itu mengacungkan ibu jari tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah cukup, Naruto-_nii_."

Pemuda bermata biru yang bernama Naruto itu perlahan turun dari pohon dan menghampiri si gadis dengan setengah terengah dan berpeluh. Ia menyeka keringat yang menuruni pelipisnya menggunakan handuk kecil berwarna putih yang sebelumnya tersampir di lehernya. Angin musim panas yang tiba-tiba berhembus ternyata belum sanggup menghilangkan rasa gerahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar setelah gadis di depannya mengangsurkan satu botol air mineral.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-_sama_."

Hinata-_sama_. Begitulah gadis bermata ungu pucat itu dipanggil oleh semua pekerja atau buruh perkebunan. Ayahnya adalah seorang pemilik lahan pertanian dan perkebunan dengan luas berhektar-hektar di desanya—desa Konoha. Tidak heran jika ayahnya diberi julukan juragan oleh para warga desa dan akhirnya berimbas kepadanya yang merupakan putri kesayangan dari sang juragan—Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu, Uzumaki-_san_," protes Hinata seraya cemberut dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jemarinya. Sebenarnya ia menyadari bahwa Naruto hanya ingin menggodanya, karena itulah ia membalasnya.

"Baiklah, Hinata-_chan_," sahut Naruto sembari terkikik seusai menelan air yang berada di mulutnya. Setelah itu ia meletakkan botol yang masih setengah terisi air ke dalam keranjang jeruk.

Dengan malu-malu, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan beranjak menghampiri keranjang. Naruto tersenyum, kemudian sedikit berlari ke arah berlawanan untuk mengambil troli yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengangkut keranjang berisi buah menuju bangunan luas yang disebut tempat penyimpanan—yang juga merupakan tempat untuk mengelompokkan buah berdasarkan jenis dan kualitasnya.

Walaupun sudah dilarang, Hinata bersikeras membantu Naruto menaikkan keranjang berat itu ke atas permukaan troli yang rendah dan berbentuk persegi panjang. Jelas sekali ia kelelahan setelah keranjang setinggi pinggangnya itu sukses berdiri di atas troli berbahan baja milik ayahnya.

Sebelum mendorong troli, Naruto menunggu Hinata yang masih melepas topi sambil menghapus peluh di kening. Sambil menopang dagu pada lengan yang menumpu pada pegangan troli, Naruto tidak sekali pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis berkepang dua itu. Terkadang ia akan tersenyum tanpa sadar jika menemukan macam-macam ekspresi Hinata yang jarang dilihatnya. Untung saja para buruh lainnya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, sehingga tidak akan menganggap Naruto sebagai orang gila.

Hinata kembali melihat ke arah Naruto setelah merasa lebih segar, dan pada saat yang sama Naruto menolehkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk ketika mengembalikan pandangannya kepada Hinata.

"Kamu lama sekali, aku sampai pegal menunggumu," ujar Naruto yang menumpukan lebih banyak berat badannya di salah satu kakinya.

"Begitukah?" balas Hinata sedikit tergagap karena merasa tidak enak hati kepada Naruto. "Maaf," ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Naruto tertawa hambar karena tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Ia mengibaskan tangan kanannya, berharap agar Hinata melupakan perkataan yang beberapa saat lalu meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Naiklah," pinta—atau lebih tepatnya perintah Naruto sambil menunjuk permukaan troli yang tidak terisi keranjang.

Hinata menanggapinya dengan senyum karena bukan pertama kalinya ia naik ke atas troli yang didorong oleh Naruto. Ia duduk memeluk lutut di belakang keranjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya di batang baja yang terhubung dengan pegangan troli—yang lebih sering disebut setir troli.

Naruto mendorong troli dengan suka cita. Lebih dari sekali ia menaikkan kaki tanpa alasnya ke permukaan troli seolah sedang bermain skuter. Para pekerja di kanan kirinya langsung menyapa Naruto dan Hinata yang terlihat menikmati angin yang berhembus berlawanan dengan laju mereka. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian, melihat pohon-pohon buah yang seolah berjalan menjauhi tujuan troli yang ditumpanginya.

Kicau burung dan bunyi serangga adalah musik alam yang paling mahal, Naruto pernah mengatakannya di depan Hinata. Saat ini pun Hinata dan Naruto sedang menikmati musik alam yang sangat mereka gemari.

Naruto yang dulu tidak betah bekerja di perkebunan, kini merasa sebaliknya—ia ingin berada lebih lama atau bahkan selamanya hidup di desa, daripada hidup di kota besar yang bising dengan suara kendaraan. Namun, yang sebenarnya memberikan perasaan nyaman kepada Naruto bukan hanya udara segar, kicau burung, suara serangga, pemandangan indah, pohon-pohon, atau semacamnya. Tepatnya ada seseorang yang membuat Naruto tetap bertahan selama hampir satu tahun menjalani kehidupan sederhana di desa Konoha. Dulu, ia berpikir paling lama hanya bisa bertahan selama satu bulan hidup di desa.

Bagaimanapun kepuasan batin yang sekarang dirasakan oleh Naruto tidak akan bisa dinilai dengan uang. Atau mungkin, ia rela menukarkan sejumlah uangnya untuk sesuatu yang mampu memberikannya kepuasan batin.

Entah sudah ke berapa kali Naruto dan Hinata disapa oleh para pekerja, kali ini oleh buruh pemetik buah jeruk berkulit oranye yang memiliki jenis pohon tidak dapat dipanjat. Di antara sorakan, ada siulan menggoda yang ditujukan untuk Hinata dan Naruto yang sering terlihat bersama bila akhir pekan. Maklum saja, karena Hinata baru menduduki bangku kelas satu di sekolah persiapan menuju perguruan tinggi, sehingga hanya pada akhir pekan Hinata bisa seharian berada di perkebunan milik ayahnya yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Biasanya Hinata dan Naruto serta para pekerja lainnya hanya perlu jalan kaki menuju perkebunan. Selain penduduk desa, para pekerja dari luar desa seperti Naruto tinggal di paviliun bergaya tradisional yang berdiri di samping kediaman utama keluarga Hyuuga.

Kedua tangan Hinata mencengkeram keranjang dengan erat saat Naruto menghentikan troli secara mendadak di depan bangunan berpintu luas yang terbuka lebar. Ia menghela napas lega karena keranjang yang sempat bergeser itu tidak terguling.

Ketika seorang pria paruh baya mirip ayahnya berjalan menghampiri, Hinata langsung berdiri dan turun dari troli. Ia melepas topi bundarnya dan membiarkan talinya menggantung di lehernya sebelum membungkuk singkat ke arah pamannya tersebut—Hyuuga Hizashi, yang merupakan adik kembar dari ayahnya. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama, mengingat Hizashi adalah mandor perkebunan.

Hinata tersenyum tatkala Hizashi mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya seraya berucap, "Kamu tampak semakin sehat."

"_Ojisan_ terlihat awet muda meski akan menjadi seorang kakek," balas Hinata seraya tersenyum lebih lebar.

Hizashi tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pelan bahu Hinata sebelum berujar panjang, "Nanti saat jam makan siang, kamu harus pulang. _Ojisan_ tidak mau mendengar omelan ayahmu lagi," Hizashi berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menghela napas, "Pria tua itu cerewet sekali."

Hizashi merasa heran karena Hinata dan Naruto secara tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya dengan takut. Perlahan ia menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang setelah merasakan hawa yang terasa mencekam. Ia tertawa hambar karena seolah melihat pantulannya di cermin.

"Yo," sapa Hiashi dingin, lengkap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Perang saudara akan segera dimulai. Hinata dan Naruto pun langsung meninggalkan medan perang.

.

.

.

Tiga jam setelah makan siang, Hinata sudah berada di dapur paviliun. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja kayu yang luas—meja makan para penghuni paviliun. Hinata duduk manis dengan kedua tangan dilipat di atas meja, menunggu Naruto yang masih berkutat di depan lemari kayu tempat botol berisi madu diletakkan dengan rapi. Sepertinya beberapa pekerja perkebunan baru saja memanen madu karena semua botol bening di lemari dipenuhi cairan lengket yang berkhasiat itu.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata sambil membawa satu botol madu dan satu sendok makan. Ia menduduki kursi di sebelah kanan Hinata dan memposisikan dirinya agar nyaman berhadapan dengan putri juragannya tersebut. Tanpa berkata-kata, ia menuangkan madu hingga memenuhi sendok dan mendekatkannya ke mulut Hinata.

"Aku bisa sendiri," ujar Hinata sedikit tergagap.

"Kalau berpindah tangan, nanti tumpah," balas Naruto lembut sembari tersenyum, "Buka mulutmu."

Akhirnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, Hinata menerima semua suapan madu dari Naruto yang totalnya berjumlah tiga sendok makan.

"Karena baru dipanen, kami belum mengantarkannya ke rumahmu," Naruto berkata sambil menutup rapat botol madu di tangannya, "Nanti malam, madu-madu itu pasti sudah ada di dapurmu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk mantap tanpa mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang karena perlakuan Naruto sebelumnya. Ia belum berani menatap Naruto dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam hatinya, ia malah berharap madu-madu itu tidak pernah diantarkan ke rumahnya agar ia bisa menemui Naruto jika membutuhkannya dan ia tidak akan keberatan bila selalu disuapi oleh Naruto.

"Setelah ini, kamu mau langsung pulang?" tanya Naruto yang membelakangi Hinata karena sedang mencuci sendok.

"Sebenarnya aku akan pergi ke padang bunga matahari dan sudah mendapatkan izin dari _Otousan_," jawab Hinata.

Hanya terdengar suara air dari kran sebelum ada dentingan sendok dan suara Naruto yang menyusul setelahnya, "Mau kutemani?" tawar Naruto. Setelah berbalik menghadap Hinata, tiba-tiba ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan berkata tak acuh, "Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan."

Hinata tersenyum dengan pipi merona, kemudian membalas, "Berdua pasti akan lebih menyenangkan daripada sendiri."

"Tentu saja."

Mereka berdua tergelak bersama, walaupun Naruto yang tertawa kencang sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa pelan sambil menutup sedikit mulutnya dengan tangan.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan dengan semangat menuju pintu dapur yang terbuka. Sebelum Hinata benar-benar melewati pintu berbahan kayu itu, Naruto menahan pundak Hinata. Belum sempat Hinata berbalik, sebuah topi sudah menutupi kepalanya.

"Jangan meninggalkan topimu di saat matahari bersinar terik," Naruto berucap sambil mengambil topi bundarnya di gantungan dekat pintu dapur. Ia memakai topi berbahan kulit itu seraya memberikan isyarat kepada Hinata agar melangkahkan kaki. "Kalau aku mengantarkanmu dalam keadaan pingsan lagi, aku bisa dibantai ayahmu," lanjutnya seraya terkikik.

Hinata hanya tersenyum karena selalu merasa canggung saat berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto di sebelahnya asyik bersiul dengan kedua lengan dilipat di belakang tengkuk sambil sesekali menendang kerikil dengan kakinya yang terlindungi sepatu _boot_. Padang rumput memang hanya berjarak sepuluh meter dari paviliun, tapi terasa sangat jauh jika berjalan dengan jantung berdetak cepat.

Saat ini, padang bunga matahari sudah berada di depan mata. Hinata tidak ragu untuk berlari kecil, lain dengan Naruto yang berjalan santai sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis yang sering mengepang dua rambutnya itu. Hinata menerobos bunga-bunga matahari yang kini sudah lebih tinggi darinya. Ia merasa seolah dilindungi oleh bunga matahari bila berada di bawahnya. Apalagi musim panas seperti sekarang ini—di saat siang terasa lebih panjang, ia akan betah berada di bawah lindungan bunga-bunga matahari tanpa merasa terancam oleh hewan-hewan kecil yang terkadang nakal seperti ulat atau semut.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang paling teduh, Hinata melepas topi beserta sepatu _boot_ coklatnya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tanah kering. Naruto yang sudah menemukannya langsung melakukan hal yang sama dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dulu, _Otousan_ menanam bunga matahari untuk mengobati _anemia_ yang kuderita," Hinata memulai, "Tapi, lama-lama _Otousan_ juga membudidayakannya untuk menghasilkan minyak." Hinata melipat kaki dan memeluk lututnya. "Apa aku sudah bercerita tentang yang ini?" Hinata bertanya sambil menoleh sejenak ke arah Naruto.

"Belum," jawab Naruto singkat dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, "Kamu hanya pernah bilang kalau kamu sangat menggemari bunga matahari." Kini Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. "Dan… tentu saja tentang sakitmu itu," imbuhnya.

"Tapi seperti kata _Ojisan_, aku sudah semakin sehat dan hampir sembuh."

"Ya, aku percaya," sahut Naruto riang sambil mengacak lembut puncak kepala Hinata, "Aku jadi berpikir bahwa keluargamu mendapatkan hikmah di balik sakit yang kamu derita."

Hinata hanya bisa memandangi kaki tanpa alasnya dengan pipi merona. Ia menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya karena merasa senang sekaligus gugup. "Apa Naruto-_nii_ tahu alasanku menggemari bunga matahari?" tanya Hinata malu-malu dengan suara pelan.

"Kamu belum menceritakannya."

"Karena menurutku bunga matahari sangat ajaib, dia selalu mengikuti arah matahari bersinar."

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya sambil memandang heran ke arah Hinata. "Yang seperti itu bukan ajaib, tapi lebih sering disebut perilaku khas. Apa kamu belum pernah belajar _science_?"

"Aku punya hak untuk berpendapat," gumam Hinata sedih.

"Iya, iya," ucap Naruto diikuti tawanya, "Jangan cemberut seperti itu."

Hinata melebarkan senyumnya sebelum menambahkan, "Saat malam hari, dia menunduk karena menunggu kembalinya matahari."

"Menurutku, dia sangat setia karena hanya mau melihat sang matahari," sahut Naruto.

"Mungkin karena baginya memang tak ada yang lebih indah dari matahari," balas Hinata, "Terkadang, aku merasa mirip dengan bunga matahari."

Naruto dan Hinata menolehkan kepalanya pada saat yang bersamaan hingga membuat keduanya berpandangan. Dalam waktu singkat, suara debaran jantung mereka yang bersautan mendominasi suasana hening di antara mereka.

"Apa kamu percaya kalau warna biru juga melambangkan kesetiaan?" lirih Naruto.

Hinata memandang Naruto tepat di kedua mata birunya yang menenangkan. Selang beberapa detik, ia mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum lembut. Setelah itu, Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang dihiasi rona merah.

"Kalau menurutku, kamu lebih mirip bunga lily," ujar Naruto setengah berteriak untuk menandingi detak jantungnya yang seolah bisa menulikan telinganya sendiri. "Walaupun terlihat rapuh dan penuh kesederhanaan, sebenarnya hatimu suci. Sebagai nilai tambahnya, kamu manis dan… cantik." Lagi-lagi Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal tanpa berani melihat Hinata.

"Tolong jangan menggombal, Naruto-_nii_," gumam Hinata terbata-bata, "Aku bisa pingsan."

"Kalau kamu pingsan, aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini. Aku tidak mau mati muda di tangan ayahmu."

"Jahatnya…"

Hinata tertawa kecil setelah menghilangkan ekspresi murungnya, diikuti Naruto yang terkikik dan akhirnya berubah menjadi tawa riang. Setelah itu, giliran Naruto untuk bercerita dan akan sesekali ditanggapi oleh Hinata. Kalau Naruto yang berceloteh, berarti akan menyita banyak waktu Hinata. Tapi, dapat dijamin kalau Hinata tidak akan pernah merasa keberatan.

.

.

.

Saat matahari hampir tenggelam, Hinata dan Naruto masih berada di sungai yang mengalir di samping padang bunga matahari. Airnya sangat jernih hingga dapat menampakkan pasir yang menjadi dasar sungai. Hinata dan Naruto duduk di tepi sungai sambil menceburkan kaki ke dalam air agar kotoran yang semula menempel dapat dihanyutkan oleh derasnya aliran sungai. Hinata tidak perlu melipat celananya yang hanya selutut, berbeda dengan Naruto yang sudah melipat tinggi celana panjangnya.

Dirasa cukup, Naruto memakai kembali sepatunya. Begitupun dengan Hinata yang kini mulai berdiri mengikuti Naruto. Belum sampai dua langkah berjalan, Hinata meremas lembut lengan pendek kaus putih Naruto hingga pemiliknya turut terhenti. Naruto yang langsung mengerti mengenai keadaan Hinata, sedikit membungkuk dan merendahkan badannya agar Hinata bisa menaiki punggungnya. Dengan perlahan ia menegakkan badannya setelah Hinata mengalungkan kedua lengan di lehernya.

Naruto berjalan dengan pelan menuju kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Matahari yang hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya menjadi latar belakangnya bersama Hinata yang berada dalam gendongannya. Tali topi bundar Hinata terkalung di lehernya sendiri dan topi Naruto juga dibawakan olehnya. Meskipun mereka terlihat letih, namun kebahagiaan tersirat di raut wajah mereka.

Hinata tersenyum senang sambil mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya, sebelum berbisik lirih, "Aku menyukai Naruto-_nii_…"

Mata Naruto terbelalak dan langkahnya terhenti seketika. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pendengarannya tidak terganggu. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan debaran jantungnya, ia meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali sebelum kembali berjalan dengan langkah pendek.

"Apa yang menarik dariku?" gumam Naruto, "Rambut dan kulitku bagaikan terbakar matahari."

"Bukankah jatuh cinta tidak membutuhkan alasan?" sahut Hinata lirih. Ia menumpukan keningnya di bahu Naruto karena merasa sangat malu. "Walaupun aku memilikinya, aku tidak yakin akan mampu menjelaskannya," lanjutnya pelan sembari kembali mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah bukan karena sinar matahari senja, "Selama bersama Naruto-_nii_, aku merasa tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan."

Sekali lagi Naruto membuka mulutnya. Kali ini bibirnya terlihat membuka dan menutup dengan ragu sebelum suaranya benar-benar bisa didengar oleh Hinata, "Jangan selalu bergantung kepadaku."

"Tapi, aku membutuhkan matahari agar menjadi kuat," ujar Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Setelah menjadi dewasa dan kuat, bunga matahari tidak akan selalu mengikuti matahari," balas Naruto dengan nada datar, "Kamu akan menjadi seperti itu?"

"Aku bukan bunga matahari, kenapa menyamakan aku dengannya?" gumam Hinata dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Memangnya siapa yang tadi merasa mirip dengan bunga matahari?" gerutu Naruto.

"Siapa? Aku tidak ingat," balas Hinata yang mendadak menjadi ketus.

Naruto ingin membalas Hinata, tapi sayangnya ayah Hinata sudah berdiri di teras rumah sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. Ia langsung menurunkan Hinata sebelum Hiashi memiliki niat untuk menebas lehernya dengan _katana_. Setelah membungkuk hormat kepada Hiashi dan memberikan senyum singkat untuk Hinata, Naruto mengambil topinya yang diangsurkan oleh Hinata lalu bergegas menuju paviliun dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

.

.

.

Rekan-rekan Naruto sudah menjelajahi alam mimpi, berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih duduk di teras paviliun sambil berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Lantai kayu teras yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan tanah, memungkinkan Naruto untuk menurunkan kakinya dan menendang kerikil hingga masuk ke kolam ikan koi yang berada di pojok kanan halaman paviliun. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, ia baru berhenti menendang kerikil bila seseorang di ujung telepon genggamnya berhenti bicara dan ia akan membalasnya.

"Apa hukumanku tidak bisa diperpanjang, Ma?" pintanya untuk ke sekian kalinya dalam beberapa menit terakhir. Entah apa jawaban dari lawan bicaranya hingga membuatnya mengerucutkan bibir dan menggumam tak jelas.

"Oh, ayolah, Ma… _Please_…" rayunya, "Hiashi-_jisan_ tidak keberatan jika aku tinggal di sini lebih dari setahun." Naruto masih belum menyerah. "Mamaku yang paling cantik, penyabar, baik hati, dan sayang Papa…"

Detik berikutnya Naruto langsung menjauhkan ponsel hitamnya dari telinganya. Untuk beberapa saat ia tetap membiarkan ponselnya berada sejauh mungkin dari telinganya. Ia hampir memekik frustasi setelah mengetahui bahwa sambungannya sudah terputus ketika ponselnya kembali ditempelkannya ke telinga.

Sepertinya Naruto akan terus menggerutu jika tidak ada pesawat kertas yang meluncur di depannya. Ia turun dari teras dan mengambil pesawat dari kertas yang mendarat di dekat kolam. Sebelum membuka lipatan kertas buku yang sepertinya dihiasi tulisan tangan tersebut, Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya pesawat—dari arah kiri paviliun, jendela kamar Hinata di lantai dua rumah utama keluarga Hyuuga. Naruto terbengong dengan mulut sedikit terbuka saat melihat Hinata dengan rambut digerai sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Ia harus mendesah kecewa karena beberapa detik kemudian Hinata menutup jendela kacanya sekaligus tirai birunya.

Setelah kamar Hinata menjadi gelap, perhatian Naruto terpusat ke pesawat kertas yang ada di tangannya. Dengan tidak sabar ia membuka lipatan rapi itu dan membaca isinya yang merupakan tulisan tangan Hinata. Sebenarnya isinya tidak terlalu spesial karena Hinata hanya menyarankan Naruto untuk segera tidur. Walaupun begitu, senyum bahagia terukir di wajah mengantuk Naruto yang disirami cahaya bulan. Namun, tiba-tiba senyum Naruto memudar karena teringat bahwa malam ini untuk terakhir kalinya ia dapat melihat Hinata—sebelum dua tahun ke depan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak Naruto meninggalkannya, kini Hinata sudah lulus sekolah. Ia bukan lagi Hinata yang lemah dan selalu menangis hanya karena ditinggalkan oleh Naruto. Setidaknya ia tidak bersikap bodoh dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri atau menyerah setelah Naruto kembali ke kota kelahirannya.

Hinata tetap bertahan dan menjalani hidupnya dengan semakin baik setelah membaca tulisan tangan Naruto pada secarik kertas bekas pesawat yang diterbangkannya di malam terakhir melihat Naruto—dua tahun lalu. Seorang pekerja menemukannya di kamar yang pernah ditinggali oleh Naruto dan menyerahkannya kepada Hinata. Meskipun selama ini Naruto tidak pernah menghubunginya atau mengirimkan surat, ia yakin bahwa Naruto akan menepati janjinya untuk kembali menemuinya.

Setelah menghadiri upacara kelulusan, Hinata bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya berlari meninggalkan sekolah dengan semangat. Ia menggenggam ijazahnya dengan erat setelah berpisah dengan teman-temannya yang berbelok di tikungan. Rambutnya yang ia gerai berkibar berlawanan arah dengan laju larinya. Seragam _sailor_ berwarna hitam dan putih yang dikenakannya juga ikut bergoyang mengikuti hembusan angin musim semi. Senyum terus mengembang di bibirnya, menambah keelokan parasnya.

Langkah lebar dan cepat Hinata terhenti ketika melihat sebuah mobil diparkir di depan rumahnya. Pohon sakura yang tumbuh di halaman rumahnya menggugurkan beberapa kelopaknya ke atap mobil _sport_ itu. Dengan napas masih sedikit terengah, hanya satu kata yang meluncur pelan dari mulut Hinata setelah melihat mobil berwarna oranye itu, "Lucu."

Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumahnya. Belum sampai menginjak teras, seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang langsung menghadangnya dan melarangnya masuk. Ia hanya mengernyitkan kening melihat kelakuan kakak sepupunya—Hyuuga Neji, yang saat ini sedang menggendong seorang bayi berusia satu tahunan. Tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, ayah muda itu merebut ijazah Hinata dan menyuruhnya pergi ke kebun jeruk. Karena Hinata masih belum beranjak dan masih memandang dengan tatapan bingung, Neji mengibaskan tangannya—komunikasi nonverbal untuk mengusir Hinata.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata langsung berlari ke kebun jeruk setelah Neji dengan terpaksa membocorkan nama seseorang yang sedang menunggunya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kiri guna menemukan sosok pemuda yang sangat dirindukannya. Rasa bahagianya meluap-luap di hatinya hingga menimbulkan keinginan untuk berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Sayangnya Hinata masih sanggup menahan dirinya dan cukup dengan bersorak senang di dalam hati.

Senyum puas Hinata mengembang saat menangkap sosok pemuda berambut kuning dengan setelan hitam tanpa alas kaki sedang duduk di dahan pohon jeruk yang baru didatanginya lagi sejak dua tahun lalu. Dengan debaran jantung selain akibat dari lari, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya yang sedikit gemetaran hingga semakin dekat dengan pohon jeruk yang rindang tersebut. Sepertinya pemuda yang sedang makan jeruk itu belum menyadari kehadiran Hinata, karena pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan.

Kali ini Hinata mencoba iseng. Ia mengambil satu jeruk dari keranjang yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan langsung melemparkannya tepat di perut sasarannya. Sang pemuda melotot sebelum akhirnya terbelalak setelah menemukan si tersangka.

"Maaf, Naruto-_nii_," ucap Hinata pura-pura menyesal, "Aku tidak sengaja."

Naruto tersenyum miring dan langsung turun dari pohon. Ia sampai melupakan sepatu pantofelnya yang tergeletak di bawah pohon agar bisa mengejar Hinata yang berlari menuju padang bunga matahari. Langkah lebarnya mampu menyusul Hinata hingga dapat menahan Hinata yang hampir menerobos ratusan pohon bunga matahari. Kedua lengannya memeluk erat sekitar leher Hinata yang berdiri membelakanginya dan membisikkan sesuatu setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya, "Kenapa lari? Kamu tidak merindukanku?"

"Saya tidak mengenal Anda, Namikaze-_san_."

Naruto tertawa kecil dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Hinata yang mulai terisak. "Aku juga menyukaimu…" lirihnya, "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-_chan_."

Isakan Hinata terdengar semakin kencang. Air matanya yang mengalir deras membasahi lengan jas hitam yang dikenakan oleh Naruto. Kali ini tangisannya karena bahagia. Dalam sehari banyak kebahagiaan dan kejutan yang didapatkannya, mulai dari kelulusannya hingga Naruto. Sekarang Hinata sedang tersenyum di tengah air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Malam terasa sangat panjang," gumam Hinata.

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Hinata menghadap kepadanya. Ia sedikit merendahkan badannya agar bisa menyamai tinggi Hinata. Sambil tersenyum, ia menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Hinata—yang terlihat lebih _chubby_ dibanding saat terakhir kali Naruto melihatnya.

"Sepertinya kamu sangat sehat sekarang," ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja," balas Hinata diikuti tawa pelan.

Tangan kanan Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya dan mengangsurkannya kepada Hinata. "Dua tangkai bunga lily putih berarti cintaku murni dan menikahlah denganku," Naruto berkata dengan cepat dan tanpa jeda. Setelah menyatakannya, ia masih menunduk dan belum berani memandang Hinata lagi karena wajahnya terasa memanas.

"Tapi, biasanya bunga mawar," sahut Hinata sembari terkikik, "Lagipula, aku masih tujuh belas tahun."

Setelah kembali memantapkan hatinya, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan tetap menyodorkan dua tangkai bunga lily putih yang terlihat hampir layu. "Sudahlah, jangan protes, Hinata-_chan_," gerutunya, "Melakukan ini membuat jantungku serasa hampir meledak."

Hinata seolah tidak memedulikan Naruto dan langsung memberikan pelukan erat.

"Kalau kamu seperti ini, jantungku bisa benar-benar meledak," desis Naruto gugup. Namun, lama-lama ia merasa nyaman dan membalas pelukan Hinata secara perlahan. "Kata Neji, kamu akan menempuh kuliah di kota. Kalau begitu, menginap di rumahku saja," tawarnya riang.

Naruto heran karena Hinata secara mendadak melepaskan pelukannya dengan kondisi mengenaskan—mata terbelalak. Ia menelan ludahnya paksa sambil memberanikan dirinya menengok ke belakang. Seketika matanya membelalak dan pekikan ketakutan meluncur mulus dari mulutnya setelah melihat Hiashi berdiri di belakangnya dengan membawa sebuah _katana_.

"Ampun, _Ojisan_…" seru Naruto sambil berlari kesetanan menjauhi Hiashi. "Eh, sebentar lagi _Otousan_," koreksinya.

"Sekali lagi aku melihat kalian berpelukan, aku akan langsung menikahkan kalian," ujar Hiashi datar.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Naruto sangat menyesal telah berlari menjauhi Hinata karena saat ini Hiashi sudah berdiri di sekitar putri kesayangannya itu. Agar bisa memeluk Hinata lagi, ia harus menerobos benteng tebal dan kokoh berupa Hiashi beserta _katana_ warisan turun temurun keluarga Hyuuga.

Jangan menyerah, Naruto!

.

.

.

**END**

**Dibaca saja saya sudah bersyukur, apalagi jika di-**_**concrit**_**. Saya juga masih menampung **_**review**_** yang berupa **_**flame**_** maupun caci maki.**

**Maaf dan terima kasih.**

_**Jazakumullah khoiron katsiro**_**…** #plak *salah tempat*


End file.
